


Love at First Sight

by soundboardkittens



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Romeo and Juliet AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundboardkittens/pseuds/soundboardkittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin a boy who is trying to get over a breakup and Michael a boy who just wants to find his true love meet. Are they star crossed lovers or will their love spark and then fizzle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part I

Gavin lay in his bed not wanting to do anything ever again. The curtains were closed letting only darkness creep around his room. His covers were kept over his head and he hasn’t answered to any of the knocking coming from other side of his door. While sulking Gavin heard a loud bang coming from outside his room like someone had kicked his door.

“Gav, come on. I haven’t seen you in like week. You can’t stay in there forever.” he heard his friend trying to court him out of his room. It wasn’t going to happen but, Ray could come in. Gavin sat up,annoyed at his friend’s caring attitude, and walked over opening the door. It was the first time he opened the door for someone to come since the “incident”. “Oh my god. You let me in. I knew you couldn’t resist my charm.”

“The only charm I care about is his. He was so beautiful and I loved him so much. He was the most perfect person on this earth.” Gavin muttered falling back onto his bed.

“Get over him man. He’s in the army now. You knew it was never going to work out. I’ve got the perfect thing. There’s this party tonight and we are going. You, me and Barbara. It’s going to be great. Take your mind off Danny-boy.”

“How can I take my mind off him when for so long that’s all my mind was? I don’t think I can do anything without him.”

“Shut up. You two broke up, obviously he didn’t care enough about you from the start. When are you going to realise he lead you on? Dan knew he was going to join the army all along but he still dated you knowing he was going to leave you. He’s a jerk. You’re going. Whether you make it a fun time or not is up to you, but you’re going.”

Gavin knew Ray was right but wasn’t going to let him know that. He sighed. “Fine, but I’m not going to enjoy it.” Ray smirked happy about his victory and turned on Gavin’s Xbox ready to beat him at whatever game they were about to play.

****

Meanwhile at the Jones’ household Michael was not a happy camper. Michael Jones and his mother were standing in their living room folded clothes surrounding them. A loud woman in her early fifties was the only sound to be heard in the house. “When are you going to get married? I mean what are you like 24 now? I want grandchildren before I am dead thank you very much. When I was your age I had already been married to your father.” she said while packing her clothes into a suitcase.

“Ma, I don’t want kids. I don’t want to be married. I just want to live.” Michael replied. He was tired of having this talk. He must have heard it, twenty times this week alone.

“All of your friends have been out and about trying to find nice wives to settle down with. By the time you find a nice lady I will be long gone.”

“Your barely fifty! What are you talking about? I’m done. Don’t you have another state to be in?”

“Michael! Don’t talk to your mother that way. Your father and I are not leaving Austin until tomorrow so you will have to put up with me for a little while longer.”

Michael plopped down in the recliner,rested his head, and closed his eyes. The women will never learn. Michael didn’t want to be married. She could set him up on as many dates as she wanted but he didn’t want a nice wife and 2.5 kids. He wanted to find a guy. A guy he could laugh with, a guy he could make fun of and he wouldn’t get pissed off, a guy that would hold him tight at night and would show him that he will never let go. He could never tell her that though. Despite his mother’s claims of being an open minded person, she could never deal with her own son being gay.

“What about that nice Lindsay girl? I know her mother talks only great things about her!” Michael was snapped out of his deep thoughts.

"Do you know everyone’s mother? I’m an adult. I can set up my own dates. There’s plenty of people at college-” Michael paused hoping his mother wouldn’t notice his choice to not use any specific pronouns. “I’m sure i’ll meet someone one of these days. Relax. Get ready for your vacation.” He stood up and went to his room. He couldn’t take any more of his mother’s nagging.


	2. part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin a boy who is trying to get over a breakup and Michael a boy who just wants to find his true love meet. Are they star crossed lovers or will their love spark and then fizzle?

Ray, Barbara and Gavin were having a fun time walking to the party. Well Gavin was sort of having a fun time. Actually it only looked like he was having fun if you squint. 

“Gav, why are you so boring? You’re bringing my party vibe down.” Barbra said walking backwards facing her best friends. 

“I just feel weird. I don’t think I should be going to this party.” Gavin replied.

Ray and Barbara looked at him with annoyance. Ray sighed and let his head hang down. “Please don’t start again.” Ray said.

“I know, I know. I just,” Gavin looked up at the stars. They were bright and plentiful. They showed so much hope in the world, but they also made Gavin feel small. The universe is so big and Gavin is one person. One annoyingly, lonely, idiotic, lovesick, person. “I had a dream last night.”

“Please don’t be about something stupid like you taking control of the world and then you and Dan get back together.” Ray said to the quiet street. 

“Hey, give him a chance,” Barbara said. “I had a dream last night too.”

“Well what was yours?” Gavin asked with a hopeful tone in his voice.

“That dreamers often lie. Get it? Lie like liar liar pants on fire, and then-” 

“I get it,” Gavin interjected stopping Barbara from explaining her stupid pun. “I’m serious. I had a dream that this party had something to do with my death.”

“I would have preferred hearing the taking over the world dream.” Barbara turned around and walked ahead of her friends. Ray followed suit and they left Gavin behind. He strolled at the same pace mulling over his thoughts.

****

When his mother is away Michael will play. He sneaked around the many people in his house. It was crowded. It was loud, but it was a kind of peace for Michael. No parents to argue about his future. No horrible blind dates. Just him, a bunch of people he didn’t know, loud music, and alcohol. 

Gavin eventually caught up with Ray and Barbara. They went right into the crowd deciding to dance their troubles away while Gavin stood off to the side leaning against a wall. 

Michael wanted to run away and never go back to his house again. What started out as a perfect party was quickly changed when a certain guest arrived. Lindsay Tuggey. Damn all the mothers that like to talk about their kids. “Hey Michael!” Michael looked ahead at the red head. She was pretty sure. Actually had a nice personality. For anyone else she was perfect but she just wasn’t for Michael. 

Michael was reluctant to talk to her. He could have just pretended not to hear her and make a quick getaway, but they already made eye-contact. “Hey.” he finally said. 

“Great party.” 

“Thanks.” Michael just wanted to get this over with.

“So um, you're graduating from UT this year. Are you excited?”

“Yeah. I not quite sure what I want to do yet. Excuse me, I am going to go get some more cups and stuff.” Michael made up an excuse and made his mad dash for the kitchen. Not only did he have to make small talk but he was making it with the last person on earth that he wanted to talk to. This was all his mother’s fault. If Michael didn’t find someone to date soon she was probably going to arrange a marriage for him. 

Gavin quickly got bored of leaning against a wall so he decided to get a drink. That was when he saw him. Michael was grabbing some cups from the kitchen. “My goodness, he looks like a god.” Gavin whispered to himself. “Have I ever loved until now? He teaches the lights to burn bright. I have never seen true beauty until laying my eyes on him.”

Michael looked up and made eye contact with Gavin. Across the room Brandon, a good friend of Michael’s and a family friend to the Jones’, saw the exchange between the boys. 

Thats that Free boy talking to himself with his annoying british accent. Friends with that Barbara chick. God she’s as annoying as that weirdo seems. Brandon thought to himself. Barbara and him have had a few falling outs over the years. She was always smarter than him, funnier than him, better than him in everything it seemed and Brandon could never let that happen. He looked around the room and spotted his blonde haired ‘enemy’. What the hell are they doing here? He quickly ran over to Michael. 

“Barbara is here. Why is she here?” Brandon asked quickly. 

“I don’t know? Just don’t do anything to screw up my party. She’s not doing anything to you so don’t mess with her. Relax.” 

Brandon was angry. Despite what his best friend asked of him he had to do something about Barbara. The cogs were turning and a plan was brewing in his mind. 

Michael left Brandon alone in the kitchen and walked over to Gavin. He placed more cups and napkins on the table. Michael took in the man standing next to him with great admiration. He was perfect in every way. Golden hair, sun kissed skin, defined arms. Gavin’s voice brought Micael out of his thoughts.

“What if I kissed you right now?” Gavin asked. They both wanted the same thing but Gavin’s question was probably the most blunt proposition of kissing he ever heard. 

“Why don’t we just hold hands? You know like saints.” Michael said, chucking after. They were both a bit drunk. Michael raised his hand against Gavin’s their palms touching. At this point they were slowly moving away from the table into a more private corner. 

“Why don’t we have our lips do what our hands do?” Gavin asked seductively. 

“Then we would be sinning.” Michael giggled at his own strange joke. Gavin wasn’t sure what Michael was trying to say but all he really cared about was kissing him, and that’s what he did. The action of their lips being pressed only lasted for a few seconds. Michael was a bit shocked but pleased with Gavin's impulse.

“You should kiss me again you know. To take away the sin.” Michael was making no sense to Gavin and Michael wasn’t really sure what he said once he heard his thoughts out loud, but that didn’t matter because Gavin was kissing him again. This time it was longer and more passionate. Gavin’s hand traveled up to Michael’s hair lacing his fingers through it. Michael laid his hands on Gavin’s hips, letting them grip him when the kiss became more intense. 

They parted for air and looked into each others eyes. People were starting to leave. Michael looked at his phone. It was one in the morning. Gavin wanted to stay with Michael forever but he saw his friends pass by and he wasn’t going to leave Ray alone with a drunk Barbara.

“I’ll see you again.” Gavin said chasing after his friends. 

Michael touched his lips wanting more. Brandon strolled over starting to help Michael clean up. He handed him a trash bag. “What was that about?” he said with annoyance in his voice, starring Michael down.

“Nothing. Just someone to have fun with you know.” Michael said putting half drunken cups into a trash bag. Gavin was more than just someone to have fun with but of course he wasn’t going to tell Brandon about falling in love with a boy he just met. Brandon shrugged not caring about his friends love life. Michael looked wistfully at the door. He had to see Gavin again. Soon.


	3. part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin a boy who is trying to get over a breakup and Michael a boy who just wants to find his true love meet. Are they star crossed lovers or will their love spark and then fizzle?

Gavin was walking ahead of his friends during the moment he stepped in front of the Jones’ back yard. They were walking on the path with the least amount of danger which took them onto the alley behind Michael’s house.

 

Gavin looked up at the house he was previously inside of. “I don’t think I can pass knowing my love is inside.” Gavin said to himself. Then he jumped the Jones’ fence, landing in their backyard.

 

“Gavin! Where did he run off to so quickly?” Ray looked around while holding Barbara up.

 

“He’s ‘marter than us. I’m sure he went to ‘ed.” Barbara slurred.

 

“I saw him run this way.” Ray pointed ahead of him. “He could have jumped over this fence.”

 

“I’ll call him. Gavin! Madman! Idiot lover-boy!” Barbara took a break from her yelling and moved away from Ray. She was able to stand but was wobbling a bit. “I don’t think he heard me. If I talk about Dan I’m sure he’ll come.” She then raised her voice. “Will you come out if I speak of Dan? Dan the man, with his defined face, pink lips, and strong arms? His tall legs, muscular body.”

 

“You know if heard you he would be angry.”

 

“Oh he’s a big boy he’ll be fine. Let’s go Ray. This alley is too cold to sleep on.”

 

“I guess there’s no point in looking for him if he doesn’t want to be found.” Ray sighs and puts his arm around Barbara to support her. They walk back to their homes without Gavin.

 

Gavin heard everything they said. “She makes fun of love. Something she never experienced.” Gavin scoffed. Michael opened his window to get some fresh air. He leaned on the window paine and looked up the stars and the light shade of blue they rested upon. “What’s that light? It’s Michael. He rises like sun which kills the moon. It is my man. Oh it is my love. His eyes shine like the jewels he looks up at. His face outshines the sun. Look at how he leans his head on his hand. I wish I could be a glove just so I could touch that cheek.”

 

"Oh god. Why is everything so stressful." Michael’s head was filled with little annoying problems. Coming out to his mother. Gavin. Lindsay. He let out a deep sigh.

 

"He speaks! Oh his voice sounds like an angel."

 

"Gavin. Why must you be a guy? Why do I have to like guys? Why do people have to be so judgmental. Isn’t all love the same?"

 

"I don’t know if I should stay hidden or make myself known."

 

"We still have the same love as anyone else don’t we? Gender doesn’t change anything." Michael thought that would make a good argument for his mother.

 

Gavin stepped out from the shadow which hid him. “As long as we love each other everything will be fine!”

 

Michael looked down and was startled. “What the fuck are you doing in my yard?”

 

“I came to see you my love!”

 

Michael rolled his eyes and then laughed. “You’re an idiot.”

 

“Maybe. Why do you seem to angry?”

 

“Because of you. You and your stupid perfect face, and your stupid hair, the stupid fact that you have a dick. How did you even get over that fence?”

 

“I let love carry me over!”

 

“You’re just so smooth, aren’t you? Why are you here again?”

 

“I couldn’t let the night pass by without seeing you again. Go on a date with me? We can spend the night together tomorrow.” Michael wanted to climb down run away with Gavin right then and there, but he knew that wouldn’t end well.

 

“Fine. Tommorow. When??”

 

“Meet me at my house at nine. That’s not too late is it?”

 

Michael thought it was a little late for a date“That’s fine. Tomorrow at nine.”

 

“Good-bye love!” Gavin shouted up at Michael and started towards the fence.

 

“Have a good-night! Don’t do anything stupid!” Michael shouted back laughing. It was almost morning. The stars have faded away into the sky. The sky was painted different shades of blue and red. Gavin climbed over the fence and made his way back home.

 

He walked into his house where Geoff was already awake watching something on his laptop. The Ramsey’s were like a second family to Gavin. They gave him a place to life while he studied in Austin.

 

“What are you doing up?” Gavin asked his voice filled with delight.

 

“I couldn’t sleep. Why are you so happy? Are you still drunk? Where did you sleep?” Geoff looked at Gavin closer. “Did you even sleep last night? You must have gotten over Dan.”

 

“You’re right I didn’t sleep but it’s not what you think. I went to that party Michael Jones was having. He goes to UT. We are going on a date tonight.” Gavin’s face was plastered with a stupid smile.

 

“Jones as in Laura Jones? The one thats like real religious and stuff? Sometimes she comes up to me and Griffon and says she will pray for us. I didn’t think her son was gay.”

 

“Oh well. We’re in love.”

 

Geoff laughed. It seemed like Gavin was always in love. At least this time it seemed like the guy loved him back. “Well, since you’re just so happy I don’t think you're going to go to bed play Halo with me.” Gavin sat down next to Geoff his mind drifting to thoughts of Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is a bit boring because of the way I want the story to flow. I promise a lot more will happen in the next chapter.


End file.
